The present disclosure relates to altering messages, more particular aspects relate to customizing a communication message to declutter content and increase user comprehension.
Communication systems allow users to create and share information together. Communication systems may enable collaboration between distant users to convey and articulate ideas. Communication systems may be used in the retail industry to increase the marketability and quality of products. Communication systems may be utilized by governments to effectively disseminate ideas and policies. Communication systems may be utilized by medical professionals for education and research. Communication systems may be utilized by people to plan events and share photos.